Batal Kawin
by Noctilucentum Ciel
Summary: Songfic abal yang mengangkat tema batalnya perkawinan Sephiroth ama Cloud. Ajib-ajib bangke lho...coba baca
1. Chapter 1

Mo baca?

Look at the risks ; Bikin para flamer makin gatel buat ngebombardir fic ini

-Bikin fans FF _**yang bukan fujoshi**_ menjadi beriman flamer.(salah-salah, sih)

-Bikin Tetsuya Nomura semaput 40 malem 40hari.

-Bikin yang benci ama Akang A-sephiroth (terutama untuk alasan _susye dikalain di PeeS) _menjadi suka X8 (Xenyum-Xenyum Xendiri Xeperti Xapi Xarap Xelama Xebulan).

....Tetap mau?? Yo wes, polow meh!

_author dateng *follow me kale!!_

_Disklemer : Ulun kada baisi nang ngarannya "Pinal Pantasi" wan "Batal Kawin", nitu nggit Sakuir Enik lawan Prujik Pup. __(Transl__ate: I don't own which named "Final Fantasy" and "Batal Kawin", that all are Square Enix`s and Project Pop`s masterpiece)_

_Disini akikah berperan sbage Editor ma tukang publish, habisnya walo yang punya ide pertamanya akikah, tapi yang bikin plot itu si Author (yang pengen banget punya akun si FFN tapi verification mail-nya ga nyampe nyampe). __Akikah cuma ngelengkapin ide-ide yang ada dalam plot ama tukang ketik. Jadi jangan sampe salah ngebedain dialognya, wokheee??!! _

"_Saia bukand fujoushi!!!!!" (*preeet*)_

* * *

BATAL KAWIN

Tampak suasana riuh rendah di desa Sukasukaeike nyang biasanya selalu tentram damai sejahtera sehat sentausa. Padahal ni ye, noh desa satu saking tentramnya, kaga ade yang namenye perang-perangan, gunjing-gunjingan, getok-getokan, maupun demo-demoan a la BibitXChandra (kalo ditulis kayak gini jadi gak enak yah…yang mana semenya? _*Plaakk!!!*). _Iye, kagak ade demo-demo an, yang ada demo beneran alias apresiasi ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang menuntut turunnya harga jengkol di balai desa dengan menggunakan media panci dan sodet buat nggetok kepala botak pak lurah yang seenak ketek naikin harga sembarangan. _But, _itu kejadian lima taon yang lalu. Padahal sekarang ini di TKP warga desa lagi khusyuk-khusyuknya sholat jumat. Jadi apa dong yang bikin ni huru-hara?

"PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bertekanan maha dahsyat sumbangnya memecah keheningan. Hal itu lantas membuat seorang nenek yang sedang main PS mendadak wafat di tempat akibat wasirnya kambuh menjadi stadium lima dikarenakan suara memekakkan telinga dan mata hati tersebut.

"!!!!!!!" Sambung seorang lagi yang memakai setelan jas item rapi jali dengan pala botak en kacamata item sehingga bikin muka yang udah model tukang pijit tunanetra jadi naik pangkat ke model tukang pijit plus-plus.

Sephiroth yang ada di antara mereka cuma senyam-senyum sarap dan dikit malu-malu anjing. "Alhamdulillah, taon depan, akang Asep mau kawin, jadiiii jangan ndak inget untuk dateng,yaaah??!!! ochee??!!" Ujar makhluk berambut merah ekor kuda yang baru saja tadi membuat satu nenek kehilangan nyawa sambil berpose layaknya cinca lauwra kecemplung di bechuekan empang lele.

Otomatis mereka bertiga dilemparin pisang busuk sama orang-orang sekampung (*ya iyalah,ngumuminnya pas orang pade sholat jumat!*). Lagian apaan?! Si botak yang menurut investigasi FBI ( Fobia Bencong Indonesia _* organisasi ini beranggotakan orang-orang yang nganggep bencong adalah fenomena paling menakutkan sejagat, rival dari S.W.A.T.*) _bernama Rude tu ngemengnya ga jelas! Mana ada nyang fehem kalo ngomongnya kecepetan gitu. Apalagi si Reno, genitnya bukan cuma menggoda syahwat om-om yang lagi pade ibadah, tapi juga bikin kambing satu desa jadi nepsyong, loh!

Kontan para personil band "Project Pup" yang lagi sholat di sana langsung tanggap, nyanyiin hits terbaru mereka yang lagi booming di pasaran suku Bushman dan sekitarnya ;

_**Project Pup :**_

" _Kaween...kaweeen....minggu depan Asep kaweeenn!!!!"_

_**Asep **_: *jingkrak-jingkrak heboh sampe bikin lante surau pecah-pecah*

Para personel yang ternyata adalah Akatsuki mulai bernyanyi riang dengan Pein sebagai sang pemegang toa.

_**Project Pup :**_

" _Kaweeeenn....kaweeeen.... tidur ade nyang nemeniiiin........"_

_**Asep : **_*ngelanjor lemonan ma Cloud ( Editor nangis bombay sampe nangis bawanng merah) pas malem pertama*

_**Project Pup :**_

" _Kaweeeeenn....kaweeen...."_

_Deidara: "status di katepe nanti jadi..."_

_Akatsukies : " Kaweeeen....kaweeenn....kaweeenn!!!"_

_(*Entah kenapa lagu berubah jadi rada disko* Sasori ajip-ajip sampe kepelong kugutsu-nya lepas lagi)_

_**Asep : **_* ngeliatin KTP yang taon depan diharapkan berubah jadi `kawin`*

_**Project Pup :**_

"_Amiiin...amiiiin.....Undangan disebar amiiiinnn!!!!"_

**UNDANGAN**

**PERNIKAHAN**

_**I GEDE UCUP SEPHIROTH SIMANJUNTAK CRESCENT**_

_Bin_

_Encep Hojo Simanjuntak Crescent_

**DENGAN**

_**SITTI CLOUD NURBAYA ROPEAH STEREP**_

_Bin_

_Baginda Sulaiman Sterep_

_Tanggal : 21-12 2012_

_Pukul : 05.00 – mulai dilakukannya mampet (malem pertama)_

_Tempat : Masjid Al – Amak desa Sukasukaeike_

Kontan Aming yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi bencana ini untuk syuting pelem horor " Beranak Dalam Jamban" refleks nyaho dengan suara centilnya "Idiiiihh....manggil-manggil eike tapi masih aje pake undangan, gag level la iyauwh!!!! Sekarang mah jamannya IMEL, MESENJER, ma PESBUK, donk!!!!! Cebedeeeeehhh..." solotnya sambil ngangkat tangan ke dahi kisah capek mamerin bulketnya yang bagaikan beludru bulu yeti.

_**Project Pup : **__*masih nyanyi dengan nistanya tak menggubris tu waria edan yang ga bisa ngbedain `Amin` sama `Aming`*_

"_Ameeeeennn....Ameeeeen...!!!!."_

_Kakuzu : " Katering ter....ba,bayar lunas...hiks...., hiks....HUAAAA!!!!" (lari ke belakang set,kaga kuat ngdenger kata "Bayar" kecuali bayar ke kantongnya sendiri)_

_Akatsukies : "........"_

_ "Ameeen!!! Ameeenn!!!!"_

_**Aming : **_" Mana mau gua bayarin! Bayar ndiri loh! Perasaan gua kaga punya kateringan,dah...."

_**Asep : **__*sujud sukur, sahwi, tilawah, ma sajadah* (wes tumben author tau yang beginian)_

_**Project Pup :**_

"_Ameeenn.....Ameeeennn....!!!"_

_Tobi : "Mas kawin dibayar kredit bilang…."_

_Akatsukies : ".........."(*speechless*)_

_**Aming : **__"A..…min??!!!!#%$^&*??!!!"_

"**BHUAAAGGGH!!!!"**

(sfx : The World Enemies)

Tobi ngusap pipinya yang senut-senut habis digampar Asep. "Loh kok Tobi digampar…? Tobi kan anak baik…."protesnya pada Asep yang udah mendidih sambil nghunusin Masamune terbaru-nya -diasah tempat Mpu Gondrong-.

"Heh! Bongkar aib gue aja lu!" Jawab Asep geram.

"Iya,yah? Tobi ngaku salah deh, Tobi minta maap...tapi.....

"Naphe?!"

"...Aib itu apa, yah?"

"**GUBRAAAK!!!!"**

_**Project Pup : "....."**_

_** "...Amin...amin...amiiiiinn...." **__(dengan dikomando Hidan, para anggota Akatsuki menga__mini kejadian di atas agar tak memakan korban lebih banyak lagi akibat kelengo-an Tobi)_

_**Aming : **__Lebih baik gua pegi aja dari ni pik.... (*balik syuting jadi pemeran setan penunggu jamban*eh, bukannya eta author, ya?*)_

Hatta, tak lama kemudian terjadilah amukan massa akibat suara Project Pup gadungan tersebu telah meledakkan desa dengan dahsyatnya bak bom Rizt Karton ma Jowo Merit. . .

-----*******-----

_Tanggal 21 bulan 12 taon 2012 pukul 11 : 11__. . ._

Di masjid Al – Amak, mesjid kebanggaan dengan warna pink manyala *Untuk memancing para bencong garden door (taman lawang) biar pada taubatan nasuha dan kembali ke agama Jashin*. Mesjid serbaguna desa Sukasukaeike. Mengapa disebut serbaguna? Karena :

_-Buat tempat ibadah orang-orang alim sampe kafir._

_-Buat akad perkawinan_

_-Sebagai sarana yang sangat penting bagi para musafir; untuk sekedar bokre mupun hal lain karena kebelet._

_-Ya buat tempat tobat bagi maling, copet, dukun palsu sampe waria setempat dong._

_-Buat manggung, abis ni desa cuman punya toa atu._

_-Dll-Dsb-Dkk_

_--8___8--_

_Pil : Lo tu kayak sales mesjid__ aje!_

_Author : Ho? Ya tho?*nyium-nyium ketek*_

_ Wuke, mulai gaje! Lanjooot!!!_

_--8___8—_

Si Asep ampe ubanan nungguin calonnya yang udah setaun gak dateng-dateng (*emang dari sonohnye udah ubanan kalii*). Memasuki tahun 2013, bagaikan katak dalam karung (apenye?) masiiii aje si Asep blingsatan kayak cacing kedinginan (lho?) nungguin si Eneng Cloud. Saban hari kerjaannya nunggu mulu dengan dilatari lagunya Bang Ridho "Menunggu" yang mengalun dari radio AM buluk di sisinya. Sampe…

Ampe pada akhirnya koran bekas orang-orang solat ied transit di wajah purici alias The_kiLL Sephi nyang masih nungguin aje kerjaannye.

Si Asep mungut tuh koran

"Eh, apaan nih?"

RADAR BANJARMANIS

"SEORANG ARTIS BERNAMA ZACK PER AKAN MENIKAHI SEORANG PEMBALAP BERNAMA SITTI CLOUD STEREP MINGGU DEPAN, 31 FEBRUARI 2013. ARTIS BERAMBUT RAVEN MODEL CHOCOBO YANG PERNAH MEMBINTANGI FILM "LASKAR FUJOSHI" TERSEBUT BERKATA DENGAN BANGGANYA "SAIA MAOU KAWIIIN!!!! YEESSS!!!!". WALHASIL TERIAKANNYA MENGAKIBATKAN DUA ORANG WANITA YANG MENGAKU SEBAGAI AUTHOR DAN EDITOR DARI FIC INI MERENUNG PUNDUNG DI JALAN TOL SETEMPAT DAN MENGINDUKSI TERJADINYA KEMACETAN SEPANJANG 1000 KILOMETER. DIKETAHUI PENYEBABNYA ADALAH AUTHOR- _AS ZACK`S FANGIRL_ DAN EDITOR- _AS CLOUD`S FANGIRL _TAK DAPAT MENERIMA DUA ORANG POPULER TERSEBUT YAOI DAN AKAN MELANGSUNGKAN PERNIKAHAN...."

Sephi pun geram tak terkira membacanya. Bagaika sudah jatuh ketimpa tembok, hatinya perih bagai disayat sembilu sembilan kali. Diapun beranjak dan pulang ke gubuknya yang terbuat dari anyaman daun pisang. Putus asa, menangis di balik bantal karung berasnya sambil denger lagu TVXQ-Doushite Kimi wo Sukinatte Shimattandarou......

Septi, eh, Sepi pun memutuskan untuk memastikan berita tersebut. Dengan duitnya yang pas-pasan (pas banget Bos Rufus ngbayar upah nangkep maling maling ayam kemaren, _soljer_ githu looh) dia pergi ke Midgar, dimana kedua pasangan yaoi di atas melangsungkan pernikahannya. Dengan langkah pasti Sapi (lha) pun menuju gereja di Sektor 5, gereja yang ditumbuhi sejenis bunga lily di dalamnya. Yah, itu lho, lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _Gerejanya Aerith._

Tampak kerumunan pria dan wanita berbusana rapi dan semerbak bunga mengisi udara. Wat deh hell? Is that..._kondangan_?

Namun tak berapa lama....

Iring-iringan meriah disambut dengan simfoni lagu dangdut nan agung melangkah berpasangan mengamini sang MEMPELAI SEME. Mana si uke?

"Aiyyh...uke mah penting tapi pentingan urusan belakang deh. Guwah kebelet nih editoooooor!!!!"

"_Ah, ya...ya...pegi lo sana!"_

"Mau dibungkusin ntar??"

"_Okelah, __**emas**__ kalo laku dijual lumayan_"

"Berapa kilo?"

"_6 sekalian, kalo situ sanggup sih. Sekilo berapa?"_

"Sekilo Rp 2.439.800"(sambil mencet-mencet kalkulator) "Beli enam Rp 14.638.800 diskon 15% jadinya Rp12.442.980...jadi mbak?"

"Bangshit! Mending ambil di WC ndirii..."(ngbanting lepi)

Asep yang kebelet gak keruan langsung menyeruak masuk kubikel jamban umum di samping gereja. "Haaaah...leghaa..." katanya pas keluar dari bilik. Namun pandangannya terpaku pada sesosok uke yang sedang merenung di depan pohon pete dekat jamban membelakangi Asep. Di depannya menggantung tali serupa lasso. Oh tidak! Bundir kah enee? Didekatinya orang tersebut.

"Heh, gampang banget lo bunuh diri keak gitu. Dosa tauk, dosaaa!!!"

"Gue gag mao idup! Mending gue mati aje!" sahut pemuda tersebut sambil masih membelakangi Asep.

"Ya udah dah, gantung sono. Tapi berani, tanggung sakitnya sendirian?"

Cowok itu tampak ragu. Namun masih tetap ingin menjalankan niatnya

"Hokeh, sapa takut. Gue gantung diri nih!"

"Ja....."

Terlambat. Secepat kilat dia menggantungkan dirinya pada tali yang telah terpasang sebelumnya. Kaget bukan kepalang Asep "KIYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriaknya namun

"GUBRAAAAK!!"

Apaan?! Oh, oh..rupanya cowok itu adalah Cloud yang sedang tergantung dengan tali....di pinggangnya.

"HEEEY CLOUUUUD!!!! TERNYATA ELOOH.....GA KAWINAN LO? TRUS, MANA BUNU DIRINYA??"

" Anu…kayaknya sakit ya kalo gantung leher? Jadi mending gantung pinggang aje, paling ntar RIP juga gara-gara encok"

_Ini uke bego apa dodol...ya iyalah ga mati-mati...dapat ilmu dari mane doski bilang mataram gara-gara encok?_

Mengalirlah kisah tersebut. Bahwa Cloud terpaksa menikahi Zack agar hutang ayahnya lunas....

_...__Bagaimanakah akhir dari dilema ini?..._

~~Tsuzuku~~

(Omake from authors)

_~dENotE tHis~_

_-Mengenai `plesetaning`dari "Project Pop" ke "Project Pup", sumpah tuyul akikah gak bermaksud sedikitpun buat ngejelek-jelekin Project Pop. __Maunya sih nyari plesetan yang lebih halus, tapi apa daya, ga dapet-dapet. Padahal akikah nih fans Project Pop loh! Suer dewer tekewerkewer!_

_-__Soal S.W.A.T, coba tengok pik Apil yang titlenya "Gara-Gara Vasbukan". S.W.A.T. itu artinya "Sarjana Waria Asal Tegal"_

_-Trus kenapa lagunya TVXQ__ tiba-tiba nongol? sejujurnya kami sama sekali gak ada suka-sukanya ama TVXQ. Tapi entah nape kalo ngedengar lagu itu ide plot langsung meluap._

_-Kenapa nggak straight? Pengennya gitu, tapi di FF VII gag ada cast yang pas buat dicocokin ke plot ini, sedangkan kalo pake yaoi malah……terpaksa deh._

_-Oh, ya, kalo ada yang bisa nilai, tolong kasih tau kami kami ni apaan,_

_a. fujoshi_

_b. fujoshi stengah mateng_

_ c. bukan fujoshi_

Ngobrol di warung kopi

Di sana sini

Sekedar suara rakyat kecil

Bukannya mau usil~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapucapu II:

Ternyata oh ternyata

(Zack`s Song)

_Disklemer : Mas ashi & Ki shimoto, Skuer Enik, Aming yang berbaik hati tidak menuntut kami atas kasus pencemaran nama baik, en Project Pop yang saya muliakan dan kami hormati, waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan (*editor : "kaya MC ajijah"...author : yach, kemaren nilai Bhs. Ind kelas VIII dari A sampe kelas H kepala enam-tujuh semuah lo, gara-gara bab PEMBAWA ACARA, , ,heii! ko malah curhat!...editor : oya,saya juga. Jangan bersedih kawan, aseeeek!)_

_Rated : K+_

_Warning : OOC, Crossover yang sangat tidak jelas, banyak kata-kata yang mungkin sulit dimengerti, kalau anda merasa begitu silahkan review ato kirim PM sebanyak-banyaknya cap pos, untuk sepuluh pengirim pertama dapatkan lima buah kecrek-kecrek dan lima buah gitar kerdos yang ditandatangani langsung oleh Kiky (*editor : emang yang lainnya tau kiky?...author : Kiky adalah teman author dan editor yang merupakan duplikat Aming menurut investigasi yang dilakukan oleh S.W.A.T percaya ataw tidak*)_

(*wokeeehhhh~ kita mulai ceritanya *).

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""*****"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Gitu kah?...?...*7^*%

"Ho`oh"

"Massa?" Konfirmasi Asep dua per empat gag caya.

"Ha`ah"

"Hyang bener?"

"Hi`ih!" Cloud berusaha meyakinkan Asep.

"Suwer?"

"Hu`uuuuh! Suer! Udah ah! Ga caya mulu. Ya udah kalo gitu. Daaah..." tutup cloud sambil lambai-lambai a la miss unipret.

Zlap!

Tiba-tiba Asep menahan tangan Cloud. (hiks shon-ai nya keluar...)

"Bntar Kelot!"

Namun yang dipanggil tak kunjung menggubris panggilan itu dan terus melangkah pergi.

"Woiyy! Kelot!"

"KEL..."

"NAMA GUAH CLOUDDDD!BUKAN KELOT! KELOT, LO ALOT"

"Yayayaya...sori _Cloud..._"

"Nah, ini yang bener. Opo bang?" jawabnya kalem kayak bibi jamu gendong.

"Bagaimana kalau...

KITA KAWIN LARI!"

_In th` church..._

Zack berkali-kali memeriksa benda bulat berwarna hitam dan ada sesuatu yang panjang di tangannya. Apakah itu? Yak benar! JAM TANGAN! (*apa coba*)

_Udah telat 46 minit 03 detik Cloud telat..._

_..._

_Dan udah 46 minit 04 detik Cloud telat..._

_..._

_Akhirnya udah 46 minit 05 detik Cloud telaaaaat! _ Batin Zack dalam hati.

"Tuan Zack, mana mempelai uke-nya?" tanya sang penghulu tak sabar.(Yee...gimana si, kawin di gereja kok nyang ngawinin penghulu?)

"Eh, maap yah Kang Angeal, kayaknya calon sayah ada gangguan fisiologi dikit tadi. Jadi dia minta ijin ke belakang bentar lah kang, yang sabar atuh..."

"Wuokelah kalo bege..."

"ZAAAAAAAAKKKUSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" gelegar Barret menyeruak ke sekujur ruangan sampe-sampe bunga Aerith jadi layu bak kesiram air liur Bahamut.

"GAWAAAAAT! CLOUD, CLOUD DIBAWA LARI MA ENGKONG -ENGKONG MISTERIUS!" sambungnya lagi

"..." seisi ruangan jadi cengo berat.

"Ha...? Engkong-engkong napenye?" respon zack sepertiga nggak caya

"RA, RAMBUT PUTIH, TINGGI GEDE...SAYAP SATUUUU!""...

"..."

"Bntar, itu..."

"..."

"...kan..."

"..."

"SEPHIROTH..."tandas seorang anak yang rada kemonyet-monyetan a.k.a Zidane.

"HEAAAAAAAH?" penonton pada cengo.

"Mantannya Cloud"

"... "

"UWWWWAAAAAPPPPPAAAAA!"

%%%%%%%%

Jengjengjeng...

"_Ternyata oh ternyata semua tak sesuai rencana..."_

"_...Sampai akad pun tiba calonku tak datang jua..."_

Tiba-tiba pemain orkes dangdut yang menjadi hiburan di acara ini bertransformasi menjadi...JEREREREJEJENG

_**Pein, Kaku, Dei **__: "Dia lari sama mantan pacarnya!"_

_**Audience from keluarga besar Final fantasy (AFKBFF) : "**__Hei!"_

Penonton entah kenapa jadi tersepona dan ikutan menggilak.

_**Akatsukies **__: "Sial,sial sial sial!"_

_Scene berpindah ke Cloud dan Sephi yang lagi lari-lari tumpaseae menuju tempat mangkal tukang ojek setempat. _

_**Hidan & Tobi**__: "_O mama o papa apakah salah hamba

Perkawinan ini batal bikin malu keluarga"

_Scenenya balik ke Zack yang lagi ngejelasin ini-itu ke sanak-sodara dengan kalutnya._

_**Ita, Kisa, Pein **__: "_Gara-gara nyari uke hanya dari bagus rupa"

_**Ita, Kisa, Saso, Hidan, Kaku **__: "_Ternyata eh ternyata dia tidak setiaa..."

_**Tobi **__: "_Tak setia..."

_**Akatsukies & AFKBFF**__ : "huy!huy!huy..."_

Penonton yang ikut bego-begoan mengelilingi sisi panggung sambil ajip-ajip ga ngehirauin lagi apa tujuan mereka datang ke sini dan masalah apa yang lagi mempelai hadapi.

Iyalah, wong mereka aja datang buat makan gratisan kok! (*editor dibuang ke Zimbabwe sama AFKBFF tanpa perbekalan apapun*)

_**Project Pup :**_

" _Kaween...kaweeen...minggu depan aku kaweeenn!"_

_**Project Pup :**_

" _Kaweeeenn...kaweeeen... tidur ade nyang nemeniiiin..."_

_**AFKBFF:**_

"_Eheuy!"_

Merasa tersungging Zack pun melototi penonton. (ada yang pernah liat ditglernya Zack Fair nggaaa?)

_**Project Pup :**_

" _Kaweeeeenn...kaweeen..."_

Sontak Yuffie respon dan langsung ngutil dompet Zack, sementara orangnya lagi pusing tujuh pangkat tujuh keliling-keliling mondar-mandir ga karuan. Dicabutnya KTP Zack yang ada di dalam sana sementara duitnya, baru mau dimasukkin ke kantong, udah disambar duluan ama Kakuzu.

_**Yuffie:**__ "status di katepe nanti jadi..." (sambil nunjuk-nunjuk KTP-nya Zack)_

_**Akatsukies :**__ " Kaweeeen...kaweeenn...kaweeenn!"_

_**Akang Genesis**_ (yeah, muncul juga akhirnya!) :

"_Ternyata eh ternyata (_sfx- Angeal niup suling bambu~)

_Semua tak sesuai rencana_"

Backsound :

"Aduuh gustiii, anakku iniiii..." enyaknya Zack lagi ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

_**Pein, Kaku, Dei **__: "Dia lari sama mantan pacarnya!"_

_Adegan beralih kembali pada Asep en Kelot yang lagi sibuk berargumen ama dua tukang ojek dengan serunya demi mencapai kata deal._

_**AFKBFF: **__Hei!_

_Tampaknya kedua tukang ojek itu tak mau diajak sepakat. Sephi dan Cloudpun memutuskan untuk menumpang truk sayur menuju kampung halaman Sephiroth, dimana mereka akan kawin lari._

_**Akatsukies **__: "Sial!"_

_Sephi pun memanggil truk yang lewat._

_**AFKBFF**__ : "Hei!"_

_Dan untungnya, Balthier, sang sopir mau berbaik hati. Namun baru berjalan beberapa kilometer, ban truk tersebut bocor kerana tertusuk panah cinta, chuih! Bukan! Bannya bocor kerana ketusuk kunai Yondaime waktu doski pengen nyerang Kyuubi.(haaaaah?)._

_Terpaksa mereka jalan kaki deh sejauh 12 kilometer._

_**Akatsukies**__ : "Sialsialsial!"_

_**The Peins**__ : "O mama oh papa_

_Apakah salah hamba?"_

_**Tobi& Hidan**__ : "Perkawinan ini batal bikin malu keluarga"_

_**Ita, Kisa, Pein **__: "Gara-gara nyari uke hanya dari bagus rupa"_

_**Ita, Kisa, Saso, Hidan, Kaku **__: "Ternyata eh ternyata dia tidak setiaa..."_

Tiba-tiba masuklah tukang pos yang membawa sepucuk surat untuk Zack.

From : St. Cloud N. Ropeah Sterep

Buru-buru dibukanya dan Zackpun jadi cengok dibuatnya.

**GA SETIA APAAN? GUE AJIJA DIPAKSA KAWIN! WEEEK!**

**St. Cloud Nurbaya Ropeah Sterep**

Wuih, mejik juga si Cloud. Ntuh surat kapan dikirimnya ya?

Kamera menyorot Zack yang beralih nyungkem ama bonyok sambil nangis cabe keriting.

_**Zack**__ : "Oh mama oh papa kini aku pasrah saja carikanlah calon uke_

_yang sesuai keinginan. Yang baik, setia dan bisa dipercaya"_

Akatsukies pada mendekat dan ikut nyaho.

_**Zack & Akatsukie**__s : "Yang amanah fathonah dan juga istiqomah!"_

**Konan :** "Lalalala

Maaf aku tak bisa"

"Syalalalalalalalala"

Sementara Konan sibuk merapal mantra syalalalalalalala-nya, hape Zack melantunkan suara inosen kakak beradik Upin-Ipin yang kira-kira bunyinya :

Ipin :Tot-tooot tot-tooot

Upin: Ei, mana ade bunyi sms macam tue?

Ipin : Ade, nie, tot-tooot tot-tooot

...Intinya, yang menandakan bahwa ada sms masuk, bukan menandakan ada ayam dibantai.

Message from Cloud. (nah, ini mah mendingan kali yak daripada pake surat macem tadi)

"UWAADUUU?" teriak Zack kaget. Mau tau apa isinya?

**MAAF AKU TAK BISA**

Pada akhirnya perkawinan Zack diakhiri dengan sweatdrop besar.

_**Akatsukies (sambil nutup idung) :**_

"_Wahai insaan... ketahuilaaah... bahwa uke tuh racun duniaaaaaa..."_

Tunggu, ini belum berakhir.

Datanglah sesuatu yang disebut Amingwati or Amingwatai or Emaingwatai or yu now lah apa.

"Mending ma eike bok! yuuk marrriiiii~~~" seru si Amingwatai sambil merentangkan tangan dan memonyongkan bibir seakan ingin mencium (baca: memakan) ke arah Zack.

"HUAAAAAAAAA! " Zackpun lari pontang-panting tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"ASSSEEEEEEEEEEKKK!"

~Owari neee~

~yeh, tamatlah ni crite~

_Haaaaah! Setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus segala macam, akhirnyaah! Sayah selesekan juwa ni pik satu! Atu-atunya yang selese –till-the-end! Hohhh!_

_Ho yah, saya lupa bilang, kalo bisa bacanya sambil dengerin BATAL KAWIN, meski ni lagu udah nggak booming lagi._

_Sayuranaaaaaa!  
_


End file.
